


The awful, horrible, no-good, very bad day

by 2001DoubleD33



Series: Original Stories- My Characters [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Adoption, Child, Parental - Freeform, Pirates, Planets, Punishment, Spanking, alien - Freeform, space
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-29 22:09:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13936431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2001DoubleD33/pseuds/2001DoubleD33
Summary: Teale, after a few weeks of being on the ship with Pascale after his rescue, is now going through his first changing. He develops strength he isn't quite used to, his skin molts and peels away to create new traditional marks on his skin.This is all well and good, but the day leading into this change is one that could get him in serious trouble.Teale is about 8





	The awful, horrible, no-good, very bad day

The day was just bad. It was the most awful, horrible, no fun at all day Teale had ever had.    
  
He woke up too early, and his head was pounding. He would swear to anyone who asked that no, he did not cry! But in truth, he had to go up on deck and get some fresh air while he did, lest he wake up the crew. He leaned over the side of the ship, taking deep, snivelling breaths and closed his eye. When he opened it, he realized he was staring down at a pack of vultures and it's Tuna-tastic breakfast. He promptly vomited.   
  
When the rest of the ship woke up,he was tired once more. He tried to sneak back to the cabin, but Pascale caught him and gave him a hearty clap on the shoulder, grinning about getting home soon, and scooted him along to scrape off the barnacles on the side of the ship while they were docked. Out of all the chores, Teale hated this one most. Maybe Pascale was punishing him for trying to get back to bed.    
  
After two hours, Pascale finally called everyone up for breakfast. Teale waited a few minutes- Kris always took a bit longer with his meal, as he was a vegetarian. When he finally got up to the ship, tired and sweaty and nauseous from the disgusting things on the side of the ship, he looked around for Kris. The chef found him first, and walked over to hand him nothing more than an apple.    
  
"Running low on veggies, boy," She had said,"I gotta remember to grab some while we're docked,"   
  
Teale nodded, but inside he wanted to cry. He'd been starved since he woke up, but he didn't dare sneak down to the kitchen. Last time he had, Kris rapped his knuckles with a spoon and sent him back up to the deck.    
  
After "breakfast", Teale helped as much as he could getting things off the ship and onto shore. It was hard, and he was tired and hungry, and not as strong as all the others. He got a few crates off the ship before he started feeling woozy and took a minute to sit down, huffing and puffing like the big bad wolf himself. It was hard being a sailor.   
  
Pascale found him shortly after,"Oi, what are you doing?" He barked, clapping his hands,"Sooner we get this done, the sooner we can all sit and rest," He nudged Teale with his boot," Get to it, blueberry, let's go!"    
  
Teale pushed his boot away,"I just want a few minutes," he whimpered,"I'll go back soon,"    
  
Pascale raised an eyebrow,"And I wanted a million gold pieces- Y'know how I got it? Work," He knelt and grabbed his arm to pick him up,"Come on-"   
  
Teale snatched his arm back and stood up himself,"Can't you just leave me alone?" He shouted.   
  
He didn't notice the few members of the crew on deck were staring,"I just want a few minutes, I'm not some machine! I'm no workaholic  _ freak _ like the rest of you!"    
  
Pascal's eyes flashed anger at the words, and Teale felt his stomach drop. The next thing he was looking at was the wood of the deck and Pascale's boot.   
  
Teale gasped and clutched his leg as Pascale's hand crashed down on his backside, up in the air for perfect access to the cruel man. And it didn't stop with just one.    
  
"Call me a freak, will you?" Pascale barked,"I'll remind you to hold your tongue if it's the last thing I do, and if that means I blister your ass til you can't sit for a week, so be it!”   
  
Teale cried out and kicked and shouted for him to stop, his headache pounding to life once more, but Pascale did not yield. His rear stung worse than he'd known in a long time, and tears spilled down his cheeks because of it.    
  
It seemed like an eternity before Pascale finally stopped, after Teale had shouted apologies and begged the whole time through his tears. The Captain set him up right just as Quinton rushed onto the deck.   
  
"Pascale!" He shouted, furious.   
  
Pascale turned to him and stood up, and Teale lunged then. Through his tears, and his headache and all the awful things of the day, the only thing he saw was his opportunity. He reeled back, and socked Pascale in the stomach for all he was worth. Then his boots hit the wood and he started running.    
  
He dove past the other people on the ship, and on shore. His forehead was beaded with sweat, his hair whipping back as he dashed. He ran into the grass, rushing past trees. He nearly tripped on a few vines but adrenaline kept him going. He only stopped when he felt like he couldn't breath, like his chest was going to explode.   
  
He fell down, on his knees as he gasped for breath. The sweat dripped from his face down to the grass,and he watched it, stunned and scared and his heart racing terribly. He leaned over onto his side, curling up into himself as he tried to catch his breath.   
  
As he lay there, the sweat on his neck and body began to go cold. He shivered, feeling all over miserable as he cried on the ground. He didn't know how long he lay there, but he began to freeze. He opened his eye as he was crying, and noticed the skin on his arm seemed strange. He took a shuddering breath and carefully picked at it, and it came right off. Underneath it was a dark purple skin he didn't recognize. But he knew exactly what it was. And it was not good for him right now.   
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
When he woke up, the familiar walls of Quinton's medical room greeted him. Something cold and wet was on his forehead.   
  
"Dear god," Quinton's voice was beside him and a hand clutched his,"Teale, are you alright? How are you feeling?"    
  
Teale only whimpered in response, his head screaming and his bottom, regretfully, was still sore as he lay on his back. His stomach churned sharply and he bolted upright to cover his mouth.   
  
"Here, here Teale right in front of you," Quinton urged him, holding a bucket up.   
  
Teale grabbed it from him and wretched into it. He barely caught his breath before a second round. He began to cry again, shaking as he held the bucket.   
  
"Teale have you eaten at all today?" Quinn asked gently, rubbing his back, his voice was edged with worry- the bucket had practically nothing but bile.   
  
"Apple," Teale sputtered,"Th' morning,"   
  
"That's all?" He asked.   
  
Teale nodded weakly, and lay back. He curled onto his side when Quinn took the bucket away, shoulders pulled up and shaking.   
  
"You need to eat, can you manage some crackers, kiddo?" Quinton asked.   
  
Teale considered, then nodded again gently. Quinton set the bucket down on the floor and go up hurriedly, going to the door. When he opened it, Teale heard Pascale's voice carry through.   
  
"How is he?"    
  
"Tired, nauseous, and running on no food or water. On the brink of death, practically, at his size and age," Quinton's voice was angry, accusing.   
  
There was a long pause and Teale thought Pascale had stormed off. But then-   
  
"I'm sorry,"    
  
It was a broken whisper, and Teale barely caught it. He thought it was Quinton, Pascale wouldn't apologize. Pascale never ever sounded so... Small.   
  
"You ought to be," It was Quinton this time, which meant Pascale had really said it,"Just go run your ship, Captain,"   
  
Another biting remark, and Quinton's boots clicked away. Quiet again. Then the heavy step of Pascal's boots retreated as well. Teale stared at the wall, thoughts racing. Why would Pascale be sorry? He hadn't cared that he was hurting earlier, he even hit Teale himself. Why did he care now? Why bother?    
  
Teale continued to think, but his thoughts grew muddled and slow. He blacked for for a few minutes. He woke to the sound of voices again. Where was he? Who was talking?   
  
"Just a few minutes,"    
  
Boots on the wood floor, a door opening. Teale rolled over onto his back, slowly. His hip protested but he didn't care. The shapes that came in were blurred but Teale saw a large figure, and a much thinner one, but taller. His mother? No. She had curly hair. His grandmother. Yes, that's it.    
  
But the large figure... It had to be his father. He approached him quickly, and Teale's heart began to race as he scoot back on the bed.   
  
"No no no, I'm sorry, whatever it is I'm sorry," He began to sob," _ Please _ , I'll be good, I'll be-"    
  
Teale pushed too far back in his panic and fell off the bed onto the floor. He screamed as his wrist broke most of the fall and he felt a sharp snap. He felt everything crashing down, the bucket spilled under him and his hand sat in it as well as his clothes while,it soaked through. Someone was shouting, and the door slammed. Teale wailed, loudly. His head pounded and he prayed his father wouldn't get him. Not again, not again  _ please _ .    
  
"Teale, sweetheart please take a breath for me," It... Quinton? Yes, maybe," I'm here, I'm here Shhh,"   
  
A gentle hand cupped his face and a cool rag brushed his forehead. All over he felt cold, but the rag still felt good somehow. He leaned into it, despite his sobbing.   
  
"Okay, I'm going to pick you up, alright?" Quinton said gently, and a second later Teale felt his warmth against his side and he was being lifted.   
  
So... If this was Quinton... That meant the big figure was Pascale. Oh no, he'd yelled at Pascale. The captain would have his head for sure.    
  
Quinton gave him a bath gently, washing all the sweat off of him. Teale cried about it being so cold but Quinton shushed him and poured it down his back. The doctor was determined to break his fever. If Teale had another outburst like that, especially towards Pascale, he didn't know how the Captain would react. His face when Teale was screaming was one Quinton had never seen before- pure horror and sorrow. Pascale had been stunned until Quinton shoved him out of the room again.    
  
Once he was bathed, Quinton put a splint on his wrist. He was relieved to find that Teale's fever broke, but the bath had scrubbed away all the skin left. His skin was now a deep purple shade, and the stripes on his body had disappeared. Quinton knew that soon, it would be over.    
  
And it was. Teale snacked on crackers, took a nap for an hour or so, then woke up to eat again. Quinton was glad he was keeping it down. It was near midnight when Teale noticed the peeling again.   
  
"How are you feeling?" Quinton asked, watching him tug at the skin gently.   
  
"A lot better," Teale smiled gently, flashing the endearing gap in his teeth.    
  
Quinton pet his hair softly,"Good. I think it's nearly over now. Do you know what happens once this finishes?"    
  
"New stripes," Teale said, and looked down to his arm as he pulled back skin. On the middle of his forearm, there was another black stripe like he'd said.   
  
Quinton wiped Teale down a few hours later, and the rest of the peeling skin fell away to his original blue. Quinton smiled at him.   
  
"You've grown at least an inch today, kiddo," Quinton grinned.   
  
"Have I?" Teale asked, glancing down at his boots.   
  
Quinton nodded, and lifted him up and set him on the bed again, his smile gone,"Teale... Do you want to go talk to Pascale?"    
  
Teale hesitated at first, not really wanting to see the Captain after his screaming. His wrist was only sprained, thank god, and nothing else felt bad so he thought he'd be okay to talk. After a moment, he nodded.   
  
"Will you stay with me?" Teale asked, picking at the edge of his cast.   
  
Quinn nodded,"Of course. Come on,"    
  
Teale slid off the bed and followed Quinn to the door, feeling little. Butterflies in his stomach. They went up the stairs to the Captain's quarters, and Teale noted that it was still very late at night. Maybe 2 am?   
  
Quinton rapped on the door. There was a shuffle, then slightly quickened steps, and the door opened. Pascale was calm at first, but he saw Teale and his expression changed to something Teale couldn't read.    
  
"Teale would like to talk to you," Quinton said," Would you like to make us stand out in the cold, sir?"    
  
The attitude in Quinton's tone would usually elicit anger, but this time Pascale seemed shamefaced.   
  
"No, no. Come in," he stepped aside, and Quinn ushered Teale inside.    
  
Teale walked inside cautiously, and turned around to watch Pascale, but dropped his gaze to the floor. Pascale seemed incredibly uncomfortable, and looked at Teale, then Quinton helplessly.   
  
"Apologize," Quinton commanded,"Both of you,"    
  
Pascale seemed indignant,"I already-"   
  
"I'm sorry,"    
  
Quinn and Pascale both looked to Teale in surprise. The boy was silent, his cheeks burning a dark blue. Quinton looked to Pascale and raised an eyebrow, but Pascale still hesitated.    
  
"Pascale Gritts you put this boy through hell today, allowing Kris to give him little more than scraps for breakfast, no water, and you forced him back to work even when he said he needed a rest," Quinton scowled at him,"And on top of it all, you spanked the poor boy for no good goddamn reason! So I swear to whatever god there is if you don't apologize, I will tell Kris to feed you nothing until you drink a cup of Caster Oil everyday until you do,"    
  
Pascale looked him up and down, and apparently decided he was not joking. He looked down to Teale and swallowed thickly.   
  
"I'm sorry, Teale," he said, quietly. And he certainly meant it, whatever Teale was screaming about before, he didn't like it.   
  
"I-I wasn't yelling at you," Teale said quietly,"Earlier, I mean. I... Thought you were my father,"    
  
"Oh," Pascale said dumbly, finding no other words.   
  
"I thought he was coming to get me, I was dreaming while I was awake," Teale explained, uncertain.   
  
"Hallucinating," Quinton corrected, setting a hand on his shoulder,"Let's get you to bed. Come on-"   
  
Quinton began to lead him to the door, but Teale tore away and wrapped his arms around Pascale, being careful with his wrist. Pascale blanked for a second, and Teale prayed he wouldn't yell again. Instead, Pascale picked him up and held him closely. Teale pretended he didn't hear the shuddering sigh by his ear.    
  
When Pascale set him down, the Captain patted his head,"Get to sleep. You're taking time off for a little while,"    
  
Teale nodded,"Yes sir," he smiled slightly,"Goodnight,"   
  
Pascale allowed a small smile to turn the corners of his lips,"Goodnight,"    
  
Teale slept peacefully for the first time in quite a while, and Kris brought him some extra sweet oatmeal the next morning. It may have been an awful, horrible, no fun at all day, but the days to come would be better.    
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
